


Searching For An Ever After

by VJ Starburn (MikomiShine)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hehehehehe, idk why i'm starting another fic, so get ready for that ANGST, there's also a bunch of self indulgent lgbt crap in this, this will have a bunch of abuse elements, this will obviously have a ton of OCs, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/VJ%20Starburn
Summary: When a pokemon is abused in any way, they are left with a cruel reminder - a physical mark left on their bodies where the abuser touched them.The odds are against those who are different, but some will struggle to make their way in life, and to find peace."Abuse victims aren't weak. They are stronger, tougher than everyone else thinks. Some people may be broken, but that doesn't mean they should be treated with no respect.""….Right?""We shouldn't be treated like crap, right?"





	Searching For An Ever After

It is known throughout the land by humans and Pokemon alike -

That when a Pokemon is abused in any way, they are left with a cruel reminder of the suffering they have been through.

A mark in the shape of their abuser's hand is left in a place on their bodies where the abuser touched them.

Those with these marks are often shamed for their weakness. So for those with these awful reminders of their pasts, they are forced to hide them.

Many do not realize the true strength these Pokemon possess.

No, many don't realize at all…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Pl - "

"Please……"

"No more, please! It - it hurts, it….hurts, please st - stop…."

"...........................Please………………….."

A hoarse scream echoed out, bouncing along the walls of the room. The young pokemon gasped in pain, scratching at the arms pinning them down. The bigger pokemon glowered down at them, face dark, and eyes filled with evil intent.

He wouldn't stop, no matter how much they pleaded….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I've had this idea for an AU where abuse victims are physically marked by their abusers FOR YEARS, and now I've finally decided what fandom I wanted to use it for! >:3c


End file.
